1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a communication control apparatus, and, in particular, to a dual connection mode equipped communication control apparatus capable of selectively establishing a connection with or without wire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual mode connectable facsimile machine which can selectively carry out communication with or without wire.
2. Description of the Background
A communication between two terminal stations may be carried out either by a wire communication method or a radio communication method. However, there is no data communication apparatus which can be used for either of these two communication methods selectively. Thus, there has been a need to provide a communication control apparatus which can be used for communication with or without wire, selectively.
Facsimile machines may be categorized into two groups depending on whether they use a transmission line, such as telephone network, or they rely on radio waves. That is, a wire facsimile machine is a facsimile machine which uses a transmission line for transmission of data, and a radio or wireless facsimile machine is a facsimile machine which uses radio waves as a carrier for transmission of data. In general, in the wire facsimile machine, transmission of image information is carried out in a standard communication procedure and communication mode based on the CITT recommendations; whereas, in the radio facsimile machine, use if often made of a non-standard communication procedure established by each manufacturer in order to cope with a typical high rate of occurrence of communication errors.
It has been desired to integrate a wire facsimile machine and a radio machine into a single facsimile machine capable of selectively carrying out communication of image information either in a wire mode or a wireless mode.